1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a clamp device for mounting a saw blade on a reciprocating saw and in particular to a keyless clamp device that can replace the saw blade rapidly.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional electric reciprocating saw requires hardware to mount and demount a saw blade, which is very inconvenient to operate.